


Goodbyes

by dannistuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, im a good friend i swear, my friend hates me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made my friend scream</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I made my friend scream

Oikawa couldn't help the tears that gathered at the sides of his eyes. He realized that he was going to have to live without the only person he'd ever truly loved. The fact that Hajime didn't return his feelings, and had avoided him since finding out worsened the pain. Saying goodbye would hurt either way, but when he saw Hajime arrive with the girl he'd been around for months, the burn of saying goodbye and having a shattered heart intensified tenfold. Oikawa couldn't figure out what actually hurt worse, knowing he'd never see Hajime again, or knowing Hajime would be happier that way. He said goodbye to his team, telling them that they had done well, and telling the second and first years to keep working and that one day they'd win nationals. He said goodbye to each of his friends individually, and he turned to say farewell to the love of his life. When he did, he saw the warm brown eyes he loved staring at him in a silent "no" and he knew he wasn't welcome to say anything, let alone the tear filled goodbye he wanted to. He nodded, smiled through the pain and tears, and walked away, walked home, and broke into sobs that filled the house. He could hardly breathe, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. That was his last chance. He couldn't bare to live without Hajime, he just, couldn't. He walked out of his house, knowing it'd be the last time he ever saw it. He took careful steps, and waited for a car, any car. While he waited he texted Hajime, for what would be the last time. He spotted a car, one going far too fast, and he walked in front of it. He died on impact, of course no one would hear of this until later, when the news finally got word of the high school volleyball king who killed himself.  
Hajime looked to his phone, which lit up with a text. He could hardly hide his grimace when he saw who it was from, but he checked it anyway. "Goodbye Hajime, I love you."


End file.
